The beginnings of gyroplanes, also known as gyrocopters or autogyros, are traced back to the 1920s; thus, they are widely known in aeronautical engineering, and are part of its basic training regarding the state of the art.
A gyroplane can also be classified in the category of rotary wing aircraft. Another form of rotary wing aircraft is the helicopter, which features a main rotor driven by a motor. By contrast, the gyroplane features a main rotor that can be set in rotation by means of autorotation, which generates lift. In this case, the main rotor is not explicitly driven by a motor, which eliminates the need for a torque-compensating tail rotor.
DE 693 15 427 T2 discloses such a gyroplane. Additional features of the gyroplane include the fuselage, which includes all instruments and equipment supporting flight, such as the drive motor, and also the cabin for passengers. At a rear end of the fuselage, a propeller is arranged; this produces the propulsion of the gyroplane. Behind the propeller, a horizontal stabilizer is arranged; this serves the purpose of stabilization, but also has an elevator and/or a rudder, with which the gyroplane is controlled. The horizontal stabilizer is attached to the fuselage by means of a strut. However, a disadvantage of this design is that, behind the propeller, turbulence in an air flow arises. Thus, the horizontal stabilizer is subject to turbulent flowthrough. This leads to an increased resistance to flow and thus, among other things, to increased fuel consumption. Furthermore, the flight stability and the maneuverability of the gyroplane are impaired.
Therefore, the task of the invention is to provide a gyroplane with improved stability and maneuverability characteristics and reduced air resistance.